The present invention pertains generally to an apparatus for mixing ambient air with various hazardous gases such as that apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,829 issued Oct. 11, 1994 to the present inventor.
In the above noted patent, an apparatus is disclosed for the mixing of ambient air with hazardous gases to the extent the gases are rendered inert with respect to flammability and/or explosion and achieves homogeneous mixing of toxic and corrosive gases with air. This complete mixing insures that minimum concentrations of hazardous gases with atmospheric air is achieved. Great care must be exercised in the handling of various toxic, corrosive and explosive gases, and accordingly, the apparatus described in the above noted patent achieves mixing of air and hazardous gases without reliance on electrical components and/or other components susceptible to corrosion.
In some hazardous gases particulate is suspended, which preferably is removed from the gas/air mixture prior to passage of the mixture through a scrubber and ductwork leading to scrubber or other sources of low pressure serving to induce a gas and air flow through the mixing apparatus.